


Don't Forget

by TrashficParlour



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, The kids are mentioned but not by name but the kids r thomas elliott and an oc, This is based off mine and my boyfriends rp lmao, the oc is tate, u might know him from bonds broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: They overslept and Remus was running late.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Don't Forget

Virgil watched his husband shuffle around their apartment, trying to gather everything he needed for the day.

They had overslept today, or at least they stayed in bed longer than they were supposed to, which caused Remus to run late to a meeting he had that day; some people that were interested in publishing his comics that offered to pay better than his current publisher, and wasn't that an interesting prospect? However this meant making a good first impression.

Which included to not be late, which he was running real risk of currently.

If Virgil had asked him, he knew Remus would blame it all on the suit and tie, and not at all the fact that after their alarm rang they refused to get up, just cuddling and kind of dozing still until they were unceremoniously properly awoken by their kids; declaring that it was time to get up. Which, in turn, made all of them kind of settle into a cuddle pile on the bed instead of getting up, because spending time cuddling with your family was definitely preferable to doing anything you were supposed to do.

They did eventually get up, because okay, maybe it was getting rather late and Remus still had to shower and gather his references, not to mention breakfast, and Virgil didn't want the kids to be late to school. So, even if begrudgingly, they did all get up finally and Virgil got on preparing breakfast while his husband showered.

Now it was time to leave and Remus seemed ready enough, already half out of the door. Virgil shook his head.

"Didn't you forget something?"

At his words, Remus turned on his heel and walked over to Virgil, pulling him in for a short but sweet goodbye kiss. When Remus pulled away to say goodbye Virgil chuckled and held up Remus' keys.

"I was talking about this, but that works too."

He kissed his huband's cheek and handed him the keys before gently shoving him out the door.

"Now go, before you're late."


End file.
